dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Megandel
A wise and compassionate individual, Megandel is of the honmirogein faerie-kind, graceful and fair, and the current ruler of the Realm of the Nymphs. Her rare seer abilities enable her to foresee events tied to individuals (when she makes direct contact with them), as well as interpret dreams and prophetic visions. It is this particular talent that Belzor relays to Laeka'Draeon, when they are faced with the predicament of having prophetic visions trapped, and fractured, inside Laeka'Draeon's mind; and subsequently, the reason why the centaur prophet advises the young dragon seek out the faerie queen as the next step in his quest. Appearance The honmirogein faere-kind are considered very beautiful, elegant creatures, whose close Denin connection to the manna flows of their surroundings enhance their features and appearance with smooth and faintly shimmery flawlessness. Megandel is a model example of faerie comeliness. She has a willowy physique, and a softly contoured, rosy-cheeked face framed by loosely-curled tumbles of golden hair and long, pointed ears. Her horns have small branches (like deer antlers) are ivory in colour, and angle backward. Her eyes are a silvery hue flecked with tiny pale specks, giving the impression of reflecting a starry sky. Her gaze is irrefutably mesmerising; her seer energy able to ensnare and hold those who gaze back, giving her the opportunity to assess the individual's thoughts and emotions using a kind of unobtrusive but in-depth telepathy. Being a faerie, Megandel is cloven-hoofed and has two pairs of wings—iridescent and semi-transparent like dragonfly wings. Illustrations of honmirogein faeries confirm the addition of a silky-bristled tail; Megandel's tail hairs are the same colour as her head hair. Personality Governed by a heart of gentleness and a powerful prophetic gifting, Lady Megandel is one of the most beloved and revered monarchs of the present Age. Imbued with the whispered knowledge of the Elder Trees, the faerie queen’s wisdom and heightened intuition are unmatched by any living sovereignty or sage. Her powers as a honmirogein are unusually amplified and include rare telepathic and aura-reading abilities honed under the guidance of her soujor Soul Guard, Ourntar. Lady Megandel treats her legendary fame with serene humility and uses her influence to promote peace across the kingdoms of Valadae, though her priority remains with her kin, and the endangered realm they inhabit. A peace-keeper, more than a peace-maker, Megandel's insight and knowledge is utilised in more passive ways; she does not actively spread or implement her influence (which some consider irresponsible, considering the vast well of knowledge she holds) and will not interfere in the actions and affairs of those outside her domain unless specifically requested. However, she will readily use her abilities and seed her kindness to any who seek her out; a truly compassionate individual at heart. Trivia Faeries typically pair with several different mates over the course of their lifespan. Megandel, however, spent many seasons in the company of the evaish (before her ascent to the faeren throne), and took from them the tradition of bonding with a sole mate. Her mate, Balthinos, was the commander of the Honmirogein Legion, and fought alongside the allies of Valadae during The Gathering. He was struck by the last of the hobgoblin sorcerers and died on the battlefield. Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters